


Quiescence

by jaylie12



Series: Catching Time [12]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12
Summary: The end of the long week.  (Originally written in 2014.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers
Series: Catching Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039
Kudos: 4





	Quiescence

It's been a long day of debriefs for Steve--another SHIELD mission just completed, third in two weeks. He's sore from the hours-long fight he and the other Avengers had with yet another bad guy and his army. His body will recover soon enough, as it always does, but it doesn't change the fact that he's tired. He shakes off the encroaching sleep, and sits straighter as the subway train rumbles through the tunnels to Brooklyn.

Blaine's playing at the bar tonight--the one they met at--and there's no way Steve's not going to make it if he's in town. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as he climbs the stairs to street level. The bar isn't far and he finds his usual table off to the side. A subtle nod to the bartender as he sits down elicits a wave and whispered words to her partner behind the counter.

A beer is set on the small table before he's got his jacket off.

"Thanks," Steve says quietly, smiling tiredly at the bartender before taking a long sip from the cool bottle.

"You look like shit," Jackie comments cheerfully. Steve chuckles wryly, slumping over the table, and Jackie taps the surface with her long nails. "I hope you want your usual, because I already put the order in."

"Thank you," Steve breathes out gratefully.

Jackie squeezes his shoulder and leans close. "Your boy's been fretting since he got here," she whispers into his ear. "Should I tell him you're here?"

Before Steve can answer, the stage lights come up and Blaine hops up to the stage with a wave. Jackie squeezes Steve's shoulder again before heading back to the bar.

Despite his fatigue, Steve can't help but watch Blaine as he tunes his guitar and warms up with a few chords--watches how he concentrates and his fingers move easily against the strings.

"Hi everyone," Blaine greets lightly, though Steve can see the adrenaline already making him antsy. No matter how many times Blaine performs, he still gets nervously excited. Steve can't help the twitch of his lips into a smile--can't help feeling the same thing he felt the first time he watched Blaine perform.

"It's been a long week, hasn't it?" Blaine says conversationally, strumming the strings gently. He looks up and out at the crowd as a few of the patrons nod their heads, and Steve finds himself slumping a little more, hands still around the beer bottle and arms stretched over the table. Blaine's face is lined with more tension than usual, and his typical cheerfulness is subdued. Steve rests his chin on his upper arm as Blaine spots him. The smile lights Blaine's whole expression, and his shoulders loosen as he lets out a breath. Steve smiles back.

"Well, let's leave it all behind, shall we?" Blaine asks the crowd, but his eyes dart back to Steve. "Hopefully, this will help with that," he adds with a shrug.

Steve's head tips a bit toward his shoulder, and he lets Blaine's voice soothe his tired muscles and clear his mind.


End file.
